Aku Tahu
by shitsuka
Summary: Ah tetapi, mungkin aku memang harus melepaskanmu untuknya yaitu Sebastian Michaelis. Biarlah aku menderita, asal kau selalu bahagia. RnR?


**Fandom : Kuroshitsuji**

**Characters :**

**~ Elizabeth Middleford**

**~ Ciel Phantomhive**

**~ Sebastian Michaelis**

* * *

><p><strong>Genre : Romance, Hurt<strong>

**Warnings :typo(s), OOC (banget), gaje, shonen-ai (walaupun masih ada CielXLizzie sedikit)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso<strong>

**Aku Tahu © Shitsuka**

* * *

><p><strong>Halo~! Salam kenal nama saya Shitsu. Ini adalah kali pertama saya nge-post fanfict di fandom Kuroshitsuji~<strong>

**Semoga reders tidak kecewa dengan fanfict saya ini~**

**YOSH~!**

**Happy Reading and Review~!**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Aku tahu aku kalah_

_Aku tahu aku tak bisa membuatmu tersenyum_

_Aku tahu aku tak bisa membuatmu bahagia_

_Aku tahu itu_

_.._

Seperti pagi – pagi biasanya kota London sudah di penuhi oleh berbagai macam orang – orang yang memiliki banyak kesibukan. Salah satunya adalah Ciel Phantomhive, anak laki - laki berusia 12 tahun. Ia adalah pemilik perusahaan Phantom yang saat ini sangat popular di kalangan masyarakat London. Hari ini seperti biasanya aku berkunjung kerumah Ciel, tunanganku.

"Ciel~! Aku datang~!" seruku sambil berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya.

"Eli-za-beth to-long le-pas kan a-ku! Dan ja-ngan ber-la-rian diru-ang-an ker-ja-ku!" ucapnya terputus – putus akibat aku memeluknya terlalu kencang.

"Ah maafkan aku Ciel." ucapku minta maaf.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Ciel dingin.

"Aku ingin menginap di mansion mu." jawabku sumringah.

"Hmm." ucapnya.

"Oh iya, aku juga ingin mengajakmu jalan – jalan ke taman bermain." jawabku riang.

"Aku sedang sibuk." ucapnya.

"Bochan sebaiknya anda pergi jalan – jalan sesekali." ucap Sebastian kepada Ciel.

"Huh." dengusnya.

"Ku mohon kali ini saja." pintaku sambil memelas padanya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." balasnya dan itu sedikit membuat hatiku senang.

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintaiku_

_Aku tahu kau tak pernah menganggapku_

_Aku tahu kau tak ingin aku disini_

_Aku tahu itu_

_.._

Semilir angin menerpa pelan wajahku membuat rambutku sedikit berkibar. Kini aku dan Ciel sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di dekat bianglala.

Aku memandangi wajah Ciel dengan seksama, setiap inci dari lekukan wajahnya tak luput dari pandanganku. Aku terus memandanginya, hingga akhirnya Ciel merasa kesal karena aku terus memandanginya.

"Hei, Elizabeth berhentilah memandangiku! Itu cukup mengangguku tahu." ucapnya gusar.

"Ah, maafkan aku Ciel." balasku meminta maaf. Walaupun ucapannya barusan cukup menyayat hatiku tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Elizabeth apakah kau melihat Sebastian?" tanya Ciel padaku.

"Oh, tadi aku melihatnya membeli minuman untuk kita." jawabku jujur.

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku dulu yah? Apa ia tidak sadar aku khawatir?" ucap Ciel. Mendengarnya berucap seperti itu hanya membuatku tersenyum kecut. Aku memang tak mau berharap banyak kepada Ciel, karena aku tahu Ciel tak pernah mencintaiku tetapi yang Ciel cintai adalah butlernya yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ah itu dia Sebastian." seru Ciel sambil menghampiri Sebastian meninggalkanku sendirian di bangku ini.

Sesaat aku memandangi mereka, sekilas mereka memang terlihat hanya memiliki hubungan sebatas majikan dan butlernya. Tetapi kalau dilihat lebih jelas lagi mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling mengasihi dan mencintai satu sama lainnya.

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tahu keberadaanku disini hanya mengganggumu_

_Aku tahu kau hanya mencintainya_

_Aku tahu hatimu hanya untuknya_

_Aku tahu itu_

_.._

Kini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 22.30, waktu dimana semua orang bersiap untuk bertemu dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Tetapi tidak untukku karena mataku sama sekali belum ingin terpejam. Akhirnya, karena bosan aku memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan di dalam mansion Ciel ini.

Saat aku melewati ruang kerja Ciel aku tak sengaja mendengar suara gelak tawa Ciel. Aku yang penasaran akhirnya memilih mengintip lewat lubang kunci yang cukup besar itu.

Kulihat di dalam ruangan itu terdapat Ciel dan Sebastian yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama, bahkan aku belum pernah melihat Ciel tertawa selepas ini semenjak kejadian kebakaran yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya beberapa tahun silam.

Aku merasa senang sekaligus sedih, aku senang karena akhirnya aku dapat melihatmu tertawa lepas seperti itu, kau tahu saat kau tertawa lepas wajahmu semakin terlihat tampan. Aku juga merasa sedih karena yang membuatmu bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu bukan aku melainkan Sebastian butlermu yang kau cintai.

Remuk sudah hatiku Ciel, hatiku terasa sakit sekali. Perlahan namun pasti air mataku mulai menetes semakin lama semakin deras alirannya. Semua perasaan yang sudah tak kuatku bendung akhirnya tumpah. Sungguh kali ini aku merasakan dilema yang sangat dalam.

Apa mungkin ini saatnya aku melepasmu untuknya Ciel? Tapi aku bingung apa aku harus melepasmu atau tidak. Kalau aku tidak melepasmu mungkin kau takkan pernah bahagia, tapi kalau aku melepasmu kau akan bahagia tetapi aku harus menerima konsekuensi yaitu aku tak akan pernah memilikimu selamanya.

Ah tetapi, mungkin aku memang harus melepaskanmu untuknya yaitu Sebastian Michaelis. Biarlah aku menderita, asal kau selalu bahagia.

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tahu aku tak bisa membuatmu tertawa selepas itu_

_Aku tahu aku tak bisa membahagiakan mu_

_Aku tahu aku selalu membawa masalah untukmu_

_Tapi, aku juga tahu bahwa cintaku untukmu itu tulus dari hatiku_

_.._

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan Author :<strong>

**Uhk gomen kalau fanfict shitsu sangat mengecewakan.**

**Pasti puisi dengan fanfictnya tidak nyambung *jedotin kepala* T.T  
><strong>

**Terimakasih kepada reders yang sudah membaca fanfict Shitsu ini. ^.^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mind To :<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**^.^**


End file.
